Sega Master System
The Sega Master System (マスターシステム Masutā Shisutemu) is a video game console released by Sega in 1985. The system was originally designed as the Sega Mark III. The Master System was one of Sega's best-selling consoles, outselling Nintendo's NES. The Master System was backwards compatible with earlier SG-1000 titles. As well as the standard cartridge slot. Sega developed a pass-through device, titled Power Base for North America, for the Mega Drive, allowing Master System cartridges to be played on the newer system. Several sequels and variants were designed by Sega to replace the Master System. In North America, Sega did not want to risk challenging Nintendo directly and instead contracted Tonka to market the Master System. However, as a toy manufacturer, Tonka had no experience or knowledge of electronic games and their marketing skills proved extremely poor. Technical specifications * CPU ** The Master System's CPU is an 8-bit Zilog Z80.32 The maximum addressable memory is 64 kB. * Video ** Graphics: VDP (Video Display Processor) derived from Texas Instruments TMS9918A *** Up to 32 simultaneous colors available (one 16-color palette for sprites or background, an additional 16-color palette for background only) from a palette of 64 (can also show 64 simultaneous colors using programming tricks) *** Screen resolutions 256×192 and 256×224. PAL/SECAM also supports 256×240 *** 8×8 pixel characters, max 463 (due to VRAM space limitation) *** 8×8 or 8×16 pixel sprites, max 64 *** Horizontal, vertical, and partial screen scrolling * Audio ** Sound (PSG): Texas Instruments SN76489 (note that the Sega Master System, Game Gear, and Mega Drive used a slightly altered clone of the newer SN76489A, while the older SG-series used the original SN76489) *** 4 channel mono sound (3 Square Waves, 1 White noise) *** 3 tone generators, 10 octaves each, 1 white noise generator ** Sound (FM): Yamaha YM2413 *** Mono FM synthesis *** Switchable between 9 tone channels or 6 tone channels + 5 percussion channels *** Included as a built-in "accessory" with the Japanese Master System (1987) *** Supported by certain games only * Onboard RAM ** Boot ROM: 64 kbit (8 KB) to 2048 kbit (256 KB), depending on built-in game ** Main RAM: 64 kbit (8 KB), can be supplemented by game cartridges ** Video RAM: 128 kbit (16 KB) ** Game Card slot (not available in the Master System II) ** Game Cartridge slot (not included on newer Brazilian models, as these have built-in games) *** Japanese and South Korean consoles used 44-pin cartridges, the same shape as SG-1000 cartridges *** All other consoles use 50-pin cartridges33 with a wider shape *** The difference in cartridge style is a form of regional lockout ** Expansion slot *** Unused, pinout compatible with 50-pin cartridges (but opposite gender) in all regions * Dimensions ** Width: 365 mm ** Depth: 170 mm ** Height: 69 mm Peripherals The Master System featured new credit card-sized "Sega Cards." There cards were retailed for cheaper prices than cartridges but had lower storage capacity. The SMS also featured accessories such as a light gun and 3D glasses which were designed to work with a range of specially coded games. The Light Phaser, the name of the light gun peripheral, was designed after the ''Zillion'' gun from the Japanese anime series of the same name. Tec Toy also released a blue Light Phaser in Brazil. Sega also developed SegaScope 3-D Glasses that were LCD shutter glasses that rapidly alternate between the left and right lenses being opaque. The Master System glasses can only be used in the original Master System, since it hooks up directly to the card port not found in the Master System II. Redesigns Master System II In 1990, Sega was having success in North America with its Sega Genesis and as a result took back the rights from Tonka for the Master System. The Sega Master System II was initially made to be a low-cost Master System. The system lacked the reset button, expansion port (which was never used), and card slot of the original. The Master System II could not utilize the 3D glasses accessory as well. Master System 3 The Master System 3 was released by Tec Toy. Although outwardly similar to the Master System II, the Master System 3 featured internal changes that allowed it to handle cartridges up to 8 megabits (1024 kilobytes) in size. The Master System 3 came with 131 games built in, including Genesis games such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Alex Kidd and Golden Axe. Category:Consoles released by Sega